


Peak Fluff and Other Stuff

by occasional_boy_reporter



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter
Summary: A compliation of Saladin and Shiro fics because it's about damn time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to write them forever and then was particularly inspired by this fantastic art. https://twitter.com/zzzzingne_/status/1186434999416848384?s=09

A groggy rumbling follows the puff of breath that disturbs Shiro's hood.

"It's time to wake."

For a moment, Shiro entertains the idea of feigning sleep so he can delay attending to the mile-long list of chores that begin on Felwinter's Peak with each dawn, but Saladin is so warm against his back, strong arms scooping the Exo closer in the most deliciously soft way, that Shiro forgets his grand plan and mumbles a reflexive jab as he snuggles deeper into his pillow instead.

"You're not my Vanguard."

Saladin chuckles as he turns Shiro by his shoulder, broad palm squeezing affectionately as he lays the Exo out on his back and offers his most endearing smile. "No, but the wolves are hungry. And so am I."

Shiro sighs dramatically and prepares to pull himself from blissful warmth. "Fine. You feed the furry horde and I'll spark the oven."

Before he can so much as peel back the covers, Saladin's hands are intercepting his. The Titan twines their fingers together and brings metal knuckles to his lips.

"I'm not that sort of hungry."

Heavy and stiff, something rubs against Shiro's thigh beneath the blankets. If he wasn't truly awake before, he certainly is now. "Oh. That's lucky. I'm much better at _that_ than cooking."

Their kiss is as warm and lazy as the mindless grind of Saladin's cock against Shiro's leg. Salt and pepper proves too alluring and Shiro scratches softly at the night's rough growth along Saladin's chin while the Exo stretches out, pushes a little harder into the warm slide of that thick bulge dragging against smooth sleep pants. Saladin's hand squirms beneath Shiro's waistband until he finds something wet and willing to occupy his fingers. Shiro lets his eyes wink offline and rolls his hips into further contact while still keeping in time with the rod poking his hip. It always takes a little longer in the morning, beautifully jumbled human hormones fighting the last bits of sleep, but Shiro revels in the warmth of their shared bed and waits patiently until the deep hum in the back of Saladin's throat finally becomes a moan and the man burries his face in the Exo's neck as he spills, hot and messy and perfect. It's just enough for Shiro to buck into thick fingers once more before sighing relief to the ceiling and slumping into his appointed place as Saladin's living pillow.

When the Titan inhales, the pull is deep and the exhale content- even if his body rocks with the force of a sudden yawn at the end.

The wolves will be sniffing impatiently at the temple doors any moment now. But when they do, they're Saladin's problem. Shiro has already done his part and he settles with Saladin still curled into his side, fingers just barely clinging to the Exo's hip when they doze off again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by this beauty https://twitter.com/zzzzingne_/status/1191848770301919232

“There’s so much...tongue,” Shiro mumbles.

Saladin laughs, chin digging into the Exo’s shoulder and chest vibrating against Shiro’s back with the force of his mirth.

“It is one of the ways they show affection,” Saladin explains as the assembled temple wolves continue to lathe each other in a wiggling tangle of oversized paws and swishing tails. And, yes, lots and lots of long, pink tongues.

“I don’t see the appeal,” the Hunter admits as he leans back into solid warmth. “Tongues, in general, seem quite strange when you don’t have one.”

“Is that so?”

Something hot and wet swipes up the back of Shiro’s neck and he jolts. Saladin holds him tighter and chuckles before licking again- a teasing, kittenish thing this time.

“Still strange?”

“Still strange,” Shiro confirms with a bit of an uneasy squirm in his voice and his spine but he lets the man continue anyway. 

The longer Saladin’s tongue drags along Shiro’s neck, the easier it is to push back words like ‘slimy’ and start thinking in simple terms of pressure and heat and moisture and each knew firm stroke of the tongue reminds Shiro of other human parts that are hot, wet, and hard. He knows he likes those. And if he rolls his hips just a little bit backward, he can feel one of those parts through the barrier of their clothes and the blanket twisted around their hips. The sound Shiro makes is quite a human noise of pleasure.

“Still strange?” Saladin asks coyly into the wet column of the Exo’s neck.

Shiro vents a frazzled puff of steam in lieu of answer and settles in for as much affection as Saladin can give him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drools* THIS ONE! My lord.  
https://twitter.com/zzzzingne_/status/1190441359338958848

Bass turns baritone with each puff of breath and Shiro arches his back, turning to meet the desperate pitch beating against the side of his head and driving his hips back to help Saladin bottom out again and again.

“I’m close,” Shiro warns. Funny how his voice has dipped the opposite direction.

Saladin whines high in the back of his throat in answering warning and his fingers scrabble along metal features looking for something to hold onto. Shiro anchors the thick arm around his waist with a quick squeeze and then eases his mouth open for those questing fingers along his jaw. Fingers hook eagerly inside and the Exo’s internal temperature ticks into the red while he plants his feet in preparation for the last messy thrusts. Saladin is frantic, his thighs nearly knocking Shiro’s legs out from under him as they crash together and Shiro’s eyes stay locked on the flushed face of his favorite human as he falls apart. Only Shiro gets to see Saladin like this- composure shattered, face unguarded, breathtakingly free and beautiful as he spills inside and fills Shiro up in every way possible.


End file.
